HTTYD: The New Threat
by els5700
Summary: This is my new HTTYD story! Hiccup and Astrid have to save Berk from an Outcast invasion with the help of two new friends and their peculiar dragons.


Asher was tired of running.

So she and her best friend, Coal, were _flying_.

She and Coal had been flying on their dragons; hers named Nightwing and his named Jetblack, for hours now, trying to find someplace named Berk. If you think those dragon names sounded peculiar, you were right. Asher and Coal were riding Night Furies. Yes, that's right. Night Furies, 2 of the only 3 known to man. The third one belonged to the famous Hiccup Haddock the 3rd, who had trained the first dragon, his Night Fury.

That's who she and Coal were trying to find. They'd gotten some really bad news from the same place they'd got their Night Furies.

Asher looked over at Coal. He was looking down at the ocean, trying to find Berk. With his coal-black hair that stuck up in places and the same icy blue eyes as her, you'd think they were related. But no, they were just best friends.

"Any sign of Berk?" asked Asher.

"No, not yet-oh, wait! That might be it right there!" said Coal, pointing down. Sure enough, there it was.

"Let's land down there." said Coal, pointing at a ledge that overlooked a clearing.

Asher and Coal landed on the ledge and looked into the clearing. A Nadder was standing their, wearing a saddle. It must have been someone's.

"Who do you think would have a Nadder?" whispered Asher.

"I don't kno- Jetblack!" said Coal.

"Jetblack would have a Nadder?"

"No, look! Jetblack!"

Jetblack had sneaked past them and was creeping up behind the Nadder. "Uh-oh. Coal, look." said Asher. Coming up the hill was a blond girl, her hair pulled back in a thick braid. She had a blue short-sleeved shirt, a belt with skulls, and a red skirt-thing. She also had a pretty lethal-looking axe strapped to her belt. When the saw Jetblack stalking her dragon, she did the natural thing any one would do if the saw a Night Fury stalking their dragon. She charged.

o_o

Well, things certainly went downhill from there.

It took Coal about 3 seconds to react. He jumped of the ledge and ran towards Jetblack. Right before the blond girl struck, he deflected the blow. They were having a pretty intense fight. Asher thought "_Okay, I should probably go down there and break this up.", _but she hesitated. After all, Coal was doing a pretty good job himself. Then this other dude came running up the hill followed by-oh crap, another Night Fury. Asher figured that the dude was Hiccup, the dragon trainer. He was running towards Coal, clearly going to help the blond girl.

"_Okay, this is getting serious. I better break this up." _thought Asher. She brought her fingers to her mouth and let out a good, shrill whistle. All heads turned to her.

"Coal! How many times do I have to tell you, keep you dragon under control! One day, you're gonna get us both killed!" said Asher.

"Sorry." mumbled Coal.

Asher hopped off the ledge and walked over to Coal, followed by Nightwing.

"Th-th-th-th-that's a Night Fury." said Hiccup, clearly under shock. The blond girl just stared.

"Well, duh. Did you figure that out all by yourself, Capitan Obvious?" remarked Coal.

"Lay off him Coal. He's never seen another Night Fury before." said Asher, shooting Coal a look. "I'm Asher, and this is Coal. And these are our dragons: Nightwing and Jetblack. You're Hiccup, right?"

Hiccup seemed still in shock from their dragons, but he managed to shake it off. "Yeah, I'm Hiccup, and this is my friend Astrid, my dragon Toothless, and her dragon Stormfly."

Asher looked over at Toothless. He, Jetblack and Nightwing were all walking in circles staring at each other, probably thinking "_You look like me."_

"You're Hiccup?" Coal sounded unimpressed. Asher shot him another "lay off him" look.

"Where in the world did you get Night Furies?" asked Hiccup, clearly still in shock.

"We rescued them from the Outcasts." said Asher.

"Huh. That's weird. I always thought the Berserkers would be the ones to find other Night Furies. Where did the Outcasts get them?"

"We don't know. The Outcasts just had them in a cage. So we busted them out. That reminds me! We're here to give you a message. Wherever the Outcasts got them, they are going back to get more. They're going to train them and use them to destroy Berk!"

There was a moment of silence. Asher could feel that news sinking into Hiccup and Astrid. Finally, Hiccup said "Okay. We need to get back to the Academy to warn the others. Asher, Coal, you guys come with us."

"Are you going to tell your dad?" asked Astrid.

"No, not yet. If we can find out where Alvin got Night Furies, maybe we can stop him and find this island."

Asher felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. She knew she had forgotten to tell Hiccup something. Might as well tell him now.

"Uh, Hiccup?" said Asher.

"Yes, Asher?"

"Alvin's not leading the Outcasts anymore."

"Well, than who is?"

Asher could tell he already knew the answer.

"Dagur the Deranged."


End file.
